


Dumpster Fire

by HavocRoyale, mtvrats



Series: Play with Fire -- Sonja Acquino Oneshots [1]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/M, Fire, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Platonic Relationships, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HavocRoyale/pseuds/HavocRoyale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtvrats/pseuds/mtvrats
Summary: “I require your assistance at 7-11.”“You require what?”There’s the sound of gunshots from Shane’s end, and clicks. It’s clear that he’s playing some sort of video game while he talks on the phone with her. It’s also clear that his full attention isn’t on Sonja, who is in full on crisis mode.She can see that the metal of the dumpster is already starting to melt and burn away and it's causing her panic to spike up a little bit. She doesn’t know what to do in a situation like this and the only thing that she can think is, Shit, I'm going to get fired. I'm going to set this whole building on fire and it's going to cause me to get fired.





	Dumpster Fire

“ _Ah fuck!_ ”

Sonja exclaimed as she tried to trigger her lighter but instead of lighting her joint the sleeve of her jacket caught a tiny ember. Sure she enjoyed some good arson from time and time again but she really didn’t enjoy being burnt alive by her own lighter. Sonja had just gone on break and was now behind the 7-11 on Davis Street, crouched down, trying to light her joint. Because the only way she was going to get through the rest of her shift was if she was high as a kite while doing it.

“ **C’mon!** ”

Every time she would get a flame it would blow out by the evening winds. You would think that after years of being a _professional stoner_ Sonja would have mastered getting her lighter to work in the wind, but nope. It was a constant struggle for her and she wasn’t sure what she was going to do. After about the thirtieth try and pretty burnt fingertips she managed to get the damn thing lit.

So now she was crouched behind the 7-11, joint hanging from her mouth, phone in her hands. She was texting Shane Oman, probably apologizing for sleeping with his sister for the twentieth time.

A lit joint between her teeth. Her break ends in a few minutes so she should probably finish up what she’s doing. Sonja stands up as she flicks the ashes in a nondescript area. There’s a pause and then the smell of smoke. Only then does she turn around to see the dumpster had been set ablaze.

“ **Fuck, fuck, fuck**!”

She pulls out her phone and calls Shane, panic starting to set in her. Sweat starting to build on her skin and she doesn’t know if it’s from the panic alone or if the file now blazing has something to do with the sudden sweat. She hears the dead air between her and the other line and that's how she knew Shane had picked up. But, before he can say anything, Sonja’s already talking.

“I require your _assistance_ at 7-11.”

“You require **what**?”

There’s the sound of gunshots from Shane’s end, and clicks. It’s clear that he’s playing some sort of video game while he talks on the phone with her. It’s also clear that his full attention isn’t on Sonja, who is in full on crisis mode. 

She can see that the metal of the dumpster is already starting to melt and burn away and it's causing her panic to spike up a little bit. She doesn’t know what to do in a situation like this and the only thing that she can think is, 𝑆𝘩𝑖𝑡, 𝐼’𝑚 𝑔𝑜𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑜 𝑔𝑒𝑡 𝑓𝑖𝑟𝑒𝑑. 𝐼’𝑚 𝑔𝑜𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑒𝑡 𝑡𝘩𝑖𝑠 𝑤𝘩𝑜𝑙𝑒 𝑏𝑢𝑖𝑙𝑑𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑜𝑛 𝑓𝑖𝑟𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑖𝑡’𝑠 𝑔𝑜𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑜 𝑐𝑎𝑢𝑠𝑒 𝑚𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑔𝑒𝑡 𝑓𝑖𝑟𝑒𝑑. She takes another hit from her joint before finally putting it out. 

“ **Right**. So, uh--I was on my break right and-”

“Yeah, what does this have to do with--”

“ **Shut up** , let me speak.” Sonja sighed and her voice is starting to break as she watches the blaze in front of her as she taps her foot. Her thumb coming between her teeth as she anxiously chews on it, waiting to explain things to Shane so then he can go help Sonja put the fire out. “So--I’m on my break and I was enjoying a nice smoke when the dumpster just sets on fire and-”

“ _PLEASE STOP SETTING THINGS ON FIRE!_ ” Was heard from the other end and Sonja winces at the yelling. 

“This wasn’t my fault!” It kinda was but she wasn’t going to take responsibility for this one. “It was the joints fault…” She said in a kinda soft voice, like a kid who had just gotten in trouble.

Sonja wasn’t one to usually get scared but here she was, she’s _petrified_. She’s going to lose her job because she wasn’t to smoke a joint at work. 

“Seriously, I require your assistance at-”

There was a sigh and she can hear the shifting of the mattress that Shane was sitting on. “Give me ten minutes.”

“The place will be burned down in ten minutes!”

“--Give me five minutes.”

“Dude, you’re a lifesaver.” Sonja breathes out and she runs her hand through her hair, hanging up.

Her break should have been over three minutes ago but now she's in full crisis mode and has no idea what to do. Sonja goes back inside to grab the fire extinguisher. Turns out. She has no idea how to use one of those things. She guesses this is another thing for Shane to do when he comes to help her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Sonja is a character that I have become in love with over the past couple of months and the relationship she has with Shane is perfect.
> 
> This little one shot was based off of a picture of a dumpster on fire that I saw on pinterest and have been using for something ic for Sonja since I first started writing her.


End file.
